Akame vs Carnage
by Andrew78591
Summary: With the newest Death Battle coming out, Carnage vs Lucy, I decided to pin the Symbiotic Serial Killer, Carnage, against the Red-Eyed Assassin, Akame. Who will win and who will die? All we know is that, in this battle, red will be the only thing they will see.


**Hey guys, Andrew78591, is here with another vs battle. This time it's Akame from Akame Ga Kill! going up against Carnage from Marvel.** **Yup its the** **Red-Eyed Assassin vs the Symbiotic Serial Killer. I reason I'm doing this one is because of the hype of the next Death Battle with Carange vs Lucy. I can't wait to see that one. But in the mean time, here's this death battle**.

 **Aaaaaannnnnddddd begin:**

In the middle of the night, a lone figure walked through a forest. It was a young woman with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, red gauntlets with black gloves, a red belt, black shoes, and long black stockings. In her hands, she carried a sheathed katana with kanji written on its red hilt. This was the red-eyed assassin of Night Raid known as Akame. The assassin reached a clearing where she saw an old looking church that seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. This was where she would finally settle things with her younger sister, Kurome, once and for all.

Walking towards the church's entrance, she opened the doors and entered inside. She saw many rows of church pews, a large but worn out wooden podium that stood on the other side of the church, and a cracked window above the podium. Akame went deeper inside the church, looking around to see where her little sister was. Surprisingly, she couldn't see her anywhere.

'Maybe she had second thoughts?' Akame thought before shaking her head. 'No, that's not like her. Perhaps I'm too early? No, that's not it either. I'm sure this is the exact time she wanted me to arrive. But then why-'

Akame was brought out of her thoughts when something fell from the church's ceiling and hung in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror. It was her sister Kurome, hung by her neck with her own intestines. Her stomach was gruesomely ripped open. Her arms and legs were either ripped or slashed off, leaving only bloody stumps. Her head bled from the large hole in the back of it. And her teigu, Yatsufusa, was stabbed through her chest.

Akame fell to her knees, her tearing eyes remained on the the pained face of her now dead sister. Of all the things she's seen in her life, this was by far the most horrible. Akame may have wanted to kill her, but she wanted her death to be quick and painless. This was anything but that. Even if Kurome did some horrible things, she didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved this.

She continued crying until the sound of footsteps made Akame look back at the church doors, where she saw a smiling man. He had red curly hair and green eyes. He wore an orange shirt, pants that resembled prison clothing, and no shoes. This was the famous southern serial killer from New York and a dangerous enemy to Spider-Man. The man Akame was looking at was Cletus Kasady.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Yet another girl wandering around in the woods," said Cletus. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to roam around at this time of night? After all, there are some bad monsters out here," He finished with a crazed giggle.

"Did you do this?" sternly asked Akame as she pointed to the hanging Kurome.

Cletus looked confused before he followed to where she was pointing. "Oh, her. Yeah I did it," he admitted in a casual manner that made Akame sick. "She tried to kill me first, though. Kept saying I would become her puppet, so it was really self-defense."

"YOU CALL THIS SELF-DEFENSE!?!" Akame screamed at him.

"Yeah, like I said, SHE tried to kill ME first. I'm starting to think you two are just plain stupid. Anyway, I got bored, so I decided to pass the time and use her body like my own doll. Ironic, isn't it? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cletus bursted into a laughing fit.

Seeing Cletus' insanity and sadism, Akame brought out her teigu, Murasame, from its scabbard and pointed it at the serial killer. "I'm going to bury you," said Akame in an emotionless voice that still managed to come off as threatening.

Kasady stopped laughing and looked the assassin with her sword pointing him, his smile never faltering. "I think you're mistaken, little girl. I'm the one that does the killing around here." He said as he began walking towards the assassin.

"By the way, what's your name?" Asked Kasady, only getting silence from the girl. "More of a silent type, huh? That's alright. I prefer that people scream than talk. Name's Cletus Kasady, if you're wondering. But I much prefer to **be called..."**

Akame watched as a red and black slime began to wrap around Cletus' body, covering him like it was some kind of suit. He was now blood red with some black vein-like markings running all over him. Claws grew on his hands and feet. Red strands whipped about erratically in the air. His face had two big and white curving patches for eyes. And his mouth grew black fangs and a long tongue.

 **"CARNAGE!!!"** He roared. The symbiote launched its tentrils at Akame, which the assassin swiftly dodge in time.

(The Amazing Spider Man 2: The Video Game Soundtrack(HD) - Carnage Boss Theme)

 **"Muahahahahahaha, let's see if you can provide better entertainment than my human piñata!"** Carnage laughed. Akame grit her teeth in rage, but managed to keep her cool and focus on her target. Both combatants stared at each other as they waited for the other to make the first move.

This was going to be a bloody fight.

Carnage made the first move, lunging at the assassin with his claws outstretched. Akame simply rolled out of the way and then swung her sword at the symbiote. But, Carnage blocked the sword with his claws. They then unleashed a barrage of attacks, swinging at each other and hoping to draw some blood. The sound of clanging steel rang through the church as red and silver blurs clashed against each other repeatedly. The confrontation ended when Carnage found an opening and kicked Akame in the stomach, launching her away from him.

Akame stabbed her teigu to slow herself down as she skidded across the church. Coming to a halt, she fell to her knees, panting, while clutching her stomach. Carnage took advantage of her moment of recovery to use his tendrils to pick up a pew throw it at the assassin, shouting, **"Catch!"**

Akame saw the pew heading towards her and quickly used Murasame to slice it in two. But almost immediately after, Carnage came in and sucker punched the assassin in the face, sending her crashing against the wall.

The symbiote turned Carnage's arm into a spear and lunged towards Akame, but assassin moved to the side, dodging the attack. The assassin then runs towards Carnage and swings at him. However, a tendril fired from his back and connected with a wall before pulling him away from Akame.

 **"Little girl, you shouldn't be playing with such a dangerous knife. You could cut yourself,"** said Carnage mockingly. His hands morphed again, turning into a pair of large axes. **"Like this!"** He dashed towards Akame with surprising speed and swung at Akame, creating a large gash.

Akame jumped away from the psycho and looked at her injury. Carnage had given her a gash that went from her left boob to her stomach. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't too serious, so she ignored it and went back to fighting Carnage. She then began running around Carnage so fast that she created multiple afterimages. Carnage looked around confused, growling in irritation. With her moving like this, it was difficult to land a hit on her. Seeing an opportunity, Akame charges at him from behind and prepares to stab her blade through his back. But unfortunately for her, Carnage's tendrils grabbed the blade and her arms. The symbiote then lifted the shocked assassin into the air and slammed her against ground, which resulted in Akame losing grip on her teigu.

Akame looked at Carnage and saw him holding Murasame in his hands. **"Ohhh, such a nice toy. I wonder if I could use this for my killing sprees?"** He points the sword at Akame and said, **"Let's find out."**

But, before Carnage could use the blade, Murasame began to glow in an ominous black and purple aura. **"What the fuck?"** said Carnage in surpise, feeling the weapon burn in his hands.

As Carnage was distracted, Akame ran towards Carnage and jumped onto his shoulders. And in one quick motion, she turned her body around, twisting the man's neck with her thighs. With that done, Akame took back her weapon and jumped away from Carnage.

(Music End)

She had thought that would be enough to kill him, but she was wrong. Carnage, despite his head facing one hundred and eighty degrees away from where it should be facing, still stood like nothing happened. **"Okay, what the hell was that?"** Asked Carnage as his neck snapped back to its normal position with a loud "CRACK!"

"Murasame did not see you worthy of weilding it. So it rejected you," stated Akame, readying herself again for battle.

 **"Why does a friggin weapon have a conscious? You know what, it doesn't matter. I still have these."** said Carnage as he formed his axes once again.

(Akame Ga Kill! OST - Kinpaku - Akame's Theme)

Akame and Carnage charged at each other and exchanged blow after blow with their blades. Akame dodged and rolled away from the symbiote's attacks, though it was difficult due to his high speed. He even managed to get in a few cuts on her. Carnage, on the other hand, was doing fine. Every time her sword managed to land, it never cut his skin due to his symbiote's tough flesh.

Akame lunged at the symbiote and tried to stab him, but his tendrils wrapped around her blade again. This time however, she let go of her teigu before the tendrils could reach her and she kicked Carnage in the face, making him drop Murasame. Akame backflipped, grabbed Murasame, and dashed towards Carnage. When she tried to slash at the serial killer, Carnage blocked it with his axe and used his other hand to punch Akame so hard that she flew out the doors of the church.

The assassin painfully rolled across the ground before coming to a stop. As Akame got up on her feet, she felt the her blood drip from the wounds she received from the monster. But she had no time to worry about them because her senses warned her of danger. The danger being multiple red spikes flying towards her. The assassin stood her ground and deflected every single projectile that would've harmed her. Then Carnage charges at her prepared to chop off her head her head with his axe, but Akame rolled out of the way.

Carnage sent out his tendrils to constrict the assassin. This didn't work on Akame, however. She leaped over them and brought her sword down to slash at Carnage, but he jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

 **"Color me impressed, girly. Most of my victims are usually put down the second I whip out the ol' claws. Yet you managed to keep kicking for this long,"** said Carnage.

"You're also stronger than I thought. But your strength won't matter to Murasame," said Akame.

 **"Whatever, I'll kill you like I did to my piñata back there and see what kind of candy is inside your stomach,"** Carnage said with a giggle.

Though Akame was almost always able to keep her cool, those words made her blood boil. She charges at Carnage again, yelling, "Her name was Kurome, you bastard!" Carnage sent our sharp tendrils to impale her, but she sliced apart them all apart and continued her advance. Carnage retaliated by sending out more tendrils, but Akame kept slicing them apart while continuing her advance. Once close enough, she swung Murasame at him, but Carnage dodged it by jumping towards a wall and clinging onto it.

 **"Whoa, didn't expect that to trigger you so easily,"** said Carnage mockingly. **"But here's a question: how did you know her name?"**

Akame flinched, but didn't respond to the question. While looking at the assassin, Carnage noticed some features that felt familiar to him. **"Now that I think about it, you look a lot like my piñata. Your face, skin, and even your outfits look similar,"** He said. **"And there was the fact that when I was playing with her, she kept crying things like 'help me, Akame!' Didn't really care though, it was all white noise to me."**

While Carnage chuckled in remembrance, Akame glared at him with venom in her eyes. She was getting tired of this thing insulting her sister and laughing at her death. Before she made a move, Carnage continued talking, **"But I get it now. You must be that 'Akame' person she was on about. And judging by the similar looks, you two must be sisters."**

Akame didn't say anything, but from the look on her face, Carnage knew he was right. **"Wow, I didn't think I would come across my piñata's sister of all things,"** He said as he crawled up the wall onto the roof of the church. **"This is great, I get to kill you and you'll get a chance to be with your sister again! It's a win-win situation for us! Hahahahahahaha!"**

(Music End)

Akame's eyes narrowed and she clenched her weapon tightly. "Carnage, you're a sick and twisted monster who kills for pleasure. As long as you live, you will continue to take the lives of everyone you coming across. So it is my responsibility to bury you." Her katana began to glow the same aura from when Carnage had held the blade. Except this time, the aura had grown much larger and engulfed Akame.

While Carnage watched in confusion, the aura died down to reveal Akame's new look. Her scleras turned completely black. Kanji swirled around in her irises. Red kanji symbols appeared on her arms, legs, neck and face. And top off the look, a dark aura hanged over the assassin. This was Little War Horn, Murasame's trump card. When used, the user gains a tremendous boost to their physical capabilities, but at the terrible cost of their own humanity.

Carnage scoffed at the transformation. **"Bring out all the fancy-schmancy tricks you want. I ain't no stranger to those. I'm still gonna cut you up like a pig!"** The serial killer roared as he launched himself off the church towards the assassin.

(Belly of the Beast - Ryan Jom Smith)

But before he could reach her, Akame dissappeared in front of Carnage and reappeared behind him. Carnage reacted fast and ducked underneath the swing, the blade flying above his head with only an inch of distance between them. Spikes erupted from his back to impale Akame, but the assassin jumped back before his attack could connect.

Carnage was surprised by the girl's power increase. He didn't know how it was possible, but he didn't care. All the symbiotically-enhanced murderer wanted was her corpse. But he had to a little more careful now.

Carnage fired more spikes at the assassin, which were deflected with ease. Carnage then attempted to punch her, but Akame blocked it with the flat side of her blade. With both combatants close to each other, they exchanged blow after blow of attacks, with Carnage using newly formed mace and Akame using her Murasame.

Akame managed to kick her opponent in the head, but Carnage was able to her side with his mace. Both were sent flying in opposite directions and hit the ground hard.

Carnage looked completely fine. The only visible damage on him was a broken jaw, but his regeneration fixed that. However, Akame was not so fortunate. She put a hand over her fresh puncture wounds while blood dribbled down her chin. She may be more powerful now, but she wasn't gifted with a healing factor, unlike Carnage. The injuries she received before and after the transformation are still there. And that last hit carried enough force to shatter the bones of a normal person.

Akame knew that she had to end the battle here and now or she'll eventually die. And besides, the monster had to pay for what he did to Kurome. After thinking about how her opponent fought, she came up with a plan to end him once and for all.

Akame ran around the symbiote like before and created multiple afterimages like before. Carnage wasn't dealing with this again, so he simply sent red spikes from his body in every directions, hitting them all. However, he noticed he didn't hit the assassin and wondered where she was.

Cletus' symbiote screamed in his head to look up and when he did, he saw Akame about to slice him in half with with her blade. The symbiote quickly morphed his arms into long blades and stabbed the assassin before she could reach him. But when he did, Akame faded away, revealing that was only another after image.

(Music End)

 **"Hurk!"** Carnage felt a sudden pain in his stomach. When he looked down, he saw the blade of Murasame sticking out of it. The culprit stood behind him with an emotionless expression on her face.

Akame pulled the weapon out of Carnage's stomach and walked away from him. The serial killer collapsed onto the floor, shaking as markings of a darker shade of red than him spread from the wound and covered his body. "Like I said before, Murasame does not care about your strength. All it needs is one cut to kill."

(Thunderstep Music - The Horde is Near (Dark Action Horror Hybrid))

She picked up her scabbard and was about sheath Murasame back into it when something went wrong. Her arms weren't moving in the slightest no matter how hard she tried. Same thing when it came to the rest of her body. Turns out, Carnage had attached part of his symbiote to Akame's neck and it had now spread throughout her body, taking control over her. As she tried to figure out what was happening, she was forced to turn around to face her puppeteer.

She saw the still living Carnage vomiting out blood. Getting up on his feet with a groan, he said, **"Fucking hell, I didn't know that blade was poisonous. And I didn't think it would waste me this badly."**

Carnage then smiled widely at the assassin, who stared in shock and horror at him due to the fact that he was able to survive Murasame's poison. **"No matter, I now have you under my control,"** The smiling psycho said as he licked the assassin's face, disgusting Akame.

 **"Now let's have a good game of Simon says, shall we?"** said Carnage

 **"Simon says, throw your sword away."** Akame obeyed and threw Murasame a couple feet away from her.

 **"Good, now Simon says, pat your head."** Akame then pat her head softly.

 **"Very good, now..."** Carnage morphed a part of his symbiote to form a pair of pliers and gave them to Akame. He smilied sadistically at her and said, **"Simon says, use these pliers to pull out all your teeth."**

Akame's eyes widened in horror. Her mouth uncontrollably opened and her hands positioned the pliers onto one of her teeth. Akame tried to fight Carnage's control, but all it did was make the monster laugh at her struggles. All Akame could do was close her eyes and brace herself.

The screams of Akame echoed throughout the forest, chilling anyone who heard it to the bone.

(Music End)

Hours later, a figure clad in black armor ran out of the forest and stopped behind another person in similarly designed white armor who was heading towards the church. They were Wave and Tatsumi respectively, donning their teigus.

The two got into a fighting stance at the sight of each other. "Tatsumi, what are you doing here?" Wave demanded to know.

"I should be asking you that same question," said Tatsumi.

Before they started to fight, they noticed something wrong. The area was quiet, too quiet. The sisters were supposed to be fighting in this church. Yet there was no sound of fighting.

Tatsumi held up a hand and said, "Time out. I'm guessing you're here because of the fight, right? How about we check on them before we beat the snot out of each other? Cuz' something seems fishy here."

Wave pondered on the question before losing the stance and nodding. "Fine."

Confused, the two entered the church to see what was going on. When they entered, they saw something that made them freeze on the spot. If one were to remove their helmets, they would see the sheer horror on the teigu weilders. While Tatsumi's tears welled up in his eyes, Wave put a hand over his mouth plate when he felt vomit rise up his throat.

(Spider-Man Video Game PS1/N64 - Carnage Theme)

What they saw was the dead Kurome hanging from the ceiling. And next to the corpse was Akame in a similar state as her sister. Like Kurome, her intestines were used to hang her by the neck. The stomach was torn open. Both of her arms were ripped off. The legs were completely mess up, having multiple lacerations and bones sticking out of the stumps. There was a huge gash mark from her stomach to her left boob. Her face was easily the worst to look at. Her lips were cut off to show her bloody gums. Some of her hair was ripped off her head and the bloody prints implied that some skin was torn off in the process. Her nose was broken. Her ears were cut off and her eyes were gouged out, leaving only two empty holes. There was a huge bloody hole in the back of her now empty head. And her weapon, Murasame, was stabbed inside her mouth.

As Tatsumi and Wave looked at their dead friends, they noticed something behind the hanging corpses. What they saw was something written on the church's wall with the blood of the sisters.

 **CARNAGE RULES!**

(Music End)

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoy this bloody battle. Next upload will be the second chapter of Toxin Ga Kill!, so be ready for that. Comment, like, and share this with other people online. See you all later.**


End file.
